


Of Forts and Spilled Apple Juice.

by yiffnasty (orphan_account)



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Cuddles, Have some diabetes guys., More Shameless DaveJade Fluff.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-16
Updated: 2013-03-16
Packaged: 2017-12-05 11:43:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/722907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/yiffnasty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>DaveJade oneshot. Again pretty much total fluff. I'm giving myself a toothache.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Forts and Spilled Apple Juice.

Jade sighed loudly and flopped down into her favourite big sofa, face first. She let the cushions swallow her up as she huffed more into the pale green fabric. She sat up, grabbing one of the matching lavender throw pillows. She tossed it over her head, determined to do something with the rest of her already failing day. She swiped the cushions off of the sofa too, making a stack of them. She turned around, pushing one of the chairs to face the wall, several feet away. She made a little alcove and sat two cushions down as the base. She put the other two behind it as the back, to form a covering on the wall. She draped a chair over the back of the chair and reached over her fire place, grabbing the roll of tape off of the mantle. She looked at her predicament and sighed, dropping the blanket and tearing off a piece of tape.  
She turned to the wall, ready to place the tape when someone stretched the proper corners of the blanket towards her.  
"Thank you, very much!" she chirped without thinking about it. She took it and taped them to the wall, without instantly thinking about how she could have gotten the assistance. She tilted her head to the side in almost comical confusion before turning around to see Dave Strider busying himself with tucking the other side of the fleece blanket into the chair's cushion.  
"Hey, Harley, do you have anythin' heavy enough to hold this down?" Dave asked, a slight southern drawl slipping into his tone. She shrugged, padding off to go grab her box of books. She came back down the hallway of their apartment and dropped it unceremoniously on the tall chair.  
"When'd you get home, Cool Kid?" she asked, resting her now free arm on the mantle of her fireplace.  
"About five minutes ago," he replied.  
"Well, I'm glad you made it. Forts aren't any fun without someone to share them with!" she hummed. She flitted back down the hallway, grabbing a large stack of blankets. She lumbered back in, her view obscured by the stack of blankets. She tripped over a vent as she turned and fell right onto the pile, giggling all the while.  
"You 'kay, Jade?"  
"Just fine!" she replied, rolling over and gathering what she dropped. Jade walked back over to the spot she'd made and began situating her pillows in blankets in such a way that she made something akin to a nest. She finally propped up some more pillows, creating a ridge and a foot rest. She stood up and wiped her hands off on her black jeans, feeling accomplished. She tugged Dave over and leaned her head on his shoulder.  
"Whaddya think?"  
"A+. Want a gold star?" he asked, as sarcastically as he could manage. Jade rolled her green eyes in response and grabbed the squiddles and smuppets that were strewn around, tossing them in the fort. She snagged the TV remote and crawled into the fort, situating herself in the back. She patted right next to her, motioning for Dave to get in. He begrudgingly climbed in, complaining about the space the whole time.  
"Oh, shut up, Dave. You barely helped, you're in no position to whine! I will kick you out of my fort if you don't stop it right now, Mister Strider." she huffed, turning her head away from him. She felt his arms wrap around her waist as he pulled him over to her.  
"'m sorry..." he mumbled into her hair, he continued on creating some ridiculous metaphor that ended up wholly irrelevant to the beginning topic, like always. She nodded in acceptance of his apology. She also tilted her head back to look at him, her green eyes all lit up.  
"We should watch 27 Dresses, Dave!" She turned around, so her whole body was facing him. She made sure he got the full blow of her puppy dog eyes. He didn't even get to start saying no when she leaned over and rested her forehead against his.  
"Pleeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaaaaaaseeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee." she whined. "I'll even go get you apple juice!"  
He cracked easily, shoulders slumping in defeat. She only grinned, kissing his nose and scooting out of the fort to go grab the movie and the glass of apple juice she promised Dave. She shortly returned with both, handing one to him and putting the other in the DVD player. She walked back, picking up the remote from where she left it and sitting in his lap. She tucked her feet under her and turned on the television.  
"Ready?" she asked, practically bouncing in place. She really did love everything about this movie, no matter just much Dave hated it. He made some sort of noise of discontent which she ignored and started the DVD. She turned around and kissed him, giggling against his lips.  
"Don't sound so upset about it. God, Dave!"  
Jade fell asleep halfway through the movie, causing Dave to spill his apple juice all over her. She woke up sticky and unhappy, shooting daggers at her sheepish boyfriend. She walked off to change and spitefully came back in his Sweet Bro Hella Jeff pajama pants, which were barely staying on her hips and his Time shirt. The only thing she was thankful for was that AJ didn't get all over her blankets.  
She got all of the apology smooches that night. All of them.


End file.
